Michelle vs. Dori
The conflict between straight-A students Michelle Healy and Dori Wallace. Conflict History 7th Grade In The Classic Poem, Dori becomes jealous when her crush, Max Dillard begins to show interest in the beautiful Michelle Healy. Also, Michelle's loyal twin sister, Erin develops a crush on Max. Michelle was impressed with Max's poetic abillity and wants to see more of it, so he invites her to House of Java for Poetry Night. When she tells Megan about Max inviting her to Poetry Night, she grows jealous. The next day, Dori invites Max to the mall, but he decines and tells her that he's going to House of Java with Michelle, Dori becomes furious. She runs into Megan and she reveals that she doesn't like it when Michelle hangs out with Max. They both team up to split up Michelle and Max. Dori steals Michelle's poem she was going to read at Poetry Night and replaces it with an embarassing poem. Dori tells Erin that she switched Michelle's poem with a embarassing one to humiliate her. Shocked by Dori's plan, Erin tries to undo the damage, only to be caught by Michelle. She explains to her sister Dori's plan and they team up to use Dori's plan against her. When Max calls Michelle on stage, she tells him that she should let Dori come on stage first. Dori recites the embarassing poem to switched with Michelle's real poem. Humiliated, Dori leaves the stage with poeple laughing at her. Then Michelle recites her real poem, which impresses Max. In Dream Guy, Michelle . In Bowling, Michelle and Erin enter a bowling tournament against the reigning Santa Mira Lanes champ Dori. Erin raises the stakes by making a bet with Dori for kissing Max Dillard. Before the showdown, Michelle injures her wrist. Billy, Megan's boyfriend, is ready to replace her sister but the bowling alley has a "Girls only" policy for the tournament. Billy disguises himself as a girl and under the name "Penny," he helps Erin and the girls win the championship. At the Ashley's pool party, Ashley's brother develops a crush on "Penny." Billy reveals his identity and she and Erin are disqualified by Dori. Dori revealed that she cheated in the tournament and she is disqualified, making Billy and Erin the winners of the bet and the tourney's prize, a jet ski. In Michelle's Old Flame, Jenny is reunited with an ex-boyfriend from summer camp, Eric Sanderson. Dori sees them hanging out and tells Max that she was dating him, Dori and Max share a kiss. Angry, Jenny confronts Dori about what she saw. She said that nothing happened between her and Eric. But Dori continues to flirt with Max to steal him from Jenny. Jenny then catches Max and Dori and runs home in tears. 8th Grade In The Costume Party, Michelle and Erin are invited to Ashley's costume party. When Michelle learns that Ashley accidently invites Dori, Michelle changes her mind and skips the party. Fearing she'll run into both Max and Dori. In Pa-arty!, Trivia *Both were pretty and smart girls at Santa Mira Middle School. *Both kissed student Max Dillard, but Michelle had a relationship. *Both were in the love triangle with Max Dillard. *Both are overachievers. *They both ran for Student Body President, though Dori won. Category:Conflicts in Twin Diaries